With recent advances in technology, digital voice recorders and digital audio and video players (mp3 and mp4 players) are designed in miniature and micro packaging making them very convenient to be carried around everywhere. Their manufacture is very inexpensive. Digital voice recorders and digital audio and video players (mp3 and mp4 players) may be designed and combined in the form of a bracelet, a pen, a key chain, a clip, or a pendant.
Furthermore, a large variety of devices have been manufactured to measure time, from ring watches, to wrist watches, and digital time-keepers in mobile phones. With the popularity of wrist watches, the wrist watch location on the arm has become a paradigm or mind set when one needs to look for time. Use of the subject invention to learn through recording, listening, reviewing, and repeating audio and video files will become second nature to a user with it's small size and availability, just as the small size and availability permits the use of a wristwatch to become a user's second nature to determine the time.
Few prior art devices have been designed for placement and use over a user's finger. Furthermore, few prior art devices have been design to help religious counts during prayer activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,784 discloses a tally or counter and particularly to a small handy and usually manually operated counter having a plurality of digit wheels positioned closely adjacent each other on the same axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,817 discloses a miniaturized finger worn X-Y graphic interface device. When used in conjunction with a conventional keyboard, the computer-human interface becomes faster, more natural, efficient and intuitive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,072 discloses an athletic performance measuring device which can be conveniently worn on the user's finger. The device can provide a variety of functions such as lap counting and timing. An actuator is provided in the form of a thumb switch, to allow the counter/timer to be held and operated by one hand, without disrupting the athlete's performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,766 discloses a finger temperature indicating ring for wearing around a finger to measure and indicate the finger temperature of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,296 discloses a wearable universal user interface device with a variety of electronic apparatus. The interface device includes various sensors, such as a temperature sensor, pressure sensor, and a two-dimensional quadrant force sensor. The interface device also includes processing circuitry, a wireless transmitter, and an optional receiver. In the preferred embodiment, the interface device is in the form of a ring adapted to be worn on the finger of a user. The device is operated by the wearer's fingers and thumb.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,808 discloses a hand controller device that includes a casing on the outside which are positioned a finger hole, a track ball, a display screen, and an interface, and on the interior of which are batteries and any other necessary circuitry, depending on the function of the controller. The casing includes one or more finger holes so that the device can be worn like a ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,971 discloses a finger ring counting device enables persons to accurately count prayers while saying the Rosary. The counting device is embodied in a ring, and on which can be inconspicuously worn on the hand, and on which there are a number of beads which are manually movable around the circumference of the ring for counting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,778,380 discloses a television mute ring with a hollow C shaped finger ring housing. The housing contains a standard electronics and infrared (IR) transmitting light emitting diode (LED) associated with activating the mute function of a standard television.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,822 discloses a Muslim prayer counter comprising a short upper edge and a parallel short lower edge with parallel side edges there between, a rug having an exposed planar upper surface and a lower surface adapted to be supported on a floor; a counter secured to the upper surface of the rug adjacent the upper edge in proximity to one side edge thereof; a switch located on the upper surface of the rug mid-way between side edge; a battery secured to the lower surface of the rug adjacent the upper in proximity to the counter, the battery including an electrical lines coupling the counter, the battery, and the switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,070 discloses a digital ring sizing device that includes a cylinder removably positioned directly about the selected user finger, and a mechanism for determining a ring size of the selected user finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,937 discloses a reading light ring that includes a battery powered LED as the source of illumination. The reading light ring is intended to be worn on the index finger and operated by means of a thumb operated switch located on the side of the ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,090,418 discloses an over-the-ear communications headset for hands-free communication with mobile phones and similar devices, the headset being convertible to a ring configuration for wearing on the finger as a communications device and as jewelry.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,235,294 discloses a Multi-Mode Ring Scanner (MMRS).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,260,384 discloses a wearable mount configured to couple to a mobile device, the coupling making the mobile device wearable at a worn location, wherein a set of functionalities of the mobile device corresponds to the worn location.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,570,273 discloses an input device that includes a band that is configured to at least partially encircle a digit of a hand. A connection member suspends a platform above an exterior surface of the band. The platform is configured to be manipulated by a second digit of the hand. A processor is configured to determine event data based on the manipulation of the platform. The event data is transmitted via a radio frequency (RF) transmitter in a control signal to the communicatively coupled remote processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,605,036 discloses a finger control and data entry device that includes a retaining element adapted to fit on at least one finger of an operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,681,101 discloses a finger-mounted input device with an integrated accelerometer that functions as a computer input device capable of transmitting manipulation signals controlled by a touch pad, track ball, or joystick and switching signals controlled by buttons.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,155,377 discloses a finger loop for use with a portable electronic device case, housing or enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,332,581 discloses a wearable device that includes a single ring which fits over the user's thumb or other finger. The wearable device interfaces with specialized software to provide two primary functions. First, the ring in combination with specialized software maps the rest of the user's hand in order to take input from fingers that are not currently wearing a device. Two contact points touch the screen of a device and conduct the electric current along the user's skin to interact with a capacitive screen. Second, the ring acts as a broker to connect a paired device with a touchscreen device. Between the twin contacts is a color sensor. The software on the touchscreen device displays a color to indicate how the devices should establish their connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,335,790 discloses a wearable computing device can have a processor, a memory, and a display so operatively coupled to the processor and the memory as to display an output therefrom. The processor and the memory can be positioned in a resiliently flexible body. The resiliently flexible body can include a first end and an opposed second end, a first edge and an opposed second edge, wherein the first and the second edges extend between the first end and the opposed second end. The body can also have a wearer-engagement portion positioned between the first end and an intermediate region, wherein the finger-engagement portion of the resiliently flexible body circumferentially so extends around a longitudinally extending axis positioned parallel to the first end and spaced apart from the resiliently flexible body as to define an open interior region, wherein the interior region of the wearer-engagement portion defines an inner surface extending between the first edge and the second edge and between the first end and the intermediate region, wherein the wearer engagement portion further defines an outer surface positioned outward of the interior region and opposite the interior surface. A display portion of the body can be positioned between the intermediate region and the second end, wherein the display is positioned in the display portion on a same side of the resiliently flexible body as the outer surface of the wearer-engagement portion. A user input device can be positioned opposite the interior surface and outward of the interior region, and between the first end and the display portion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0086521 discloses an electronic hand held rosary apparatus with beads counting digital mechanism. The apparatus stores counts of various Muslim/non-Muslim prayers/recitations in separately identifiable registers, with keys or by vocal means. The goal is to facilitate the worshipper in knowing the specific counts of prayers made.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0051694 discloses a portable device for inputting control signals to a peripheral unit. The device comprises a holding member designed to be attached to a first hand of a user of the device so as to retain the device in a predetermined manner on said first hand. At least a first input member is arranged on said holding member. The first input member is arranged for inputting signals to the peripheral unit in order to perform the same or a similar function as a joystick or as the movement of a standard computer mouse. Said input member is arranged on said holding member such that when the holding member is arranged as intended on said first hand, the first input member is arranged within a predetermined area of said first hand.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0190383 discloses a housing including a sleeve portion having an interior bend configured to receive a knuckle on a wearer's finger such that the housing can be securely mounted on the wearer's finger. The housing also includes a cavity configured to receive an electronics module therein, and a control access configured to align with controls of the electronics module such that the wearer can operate the electronics module when contained in the recess. The housing may include an electronics module such a watch or medical monitoring device.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0001646 discloses a finger worn and operated input device includes a housing having a “C” shaped cross section, a control portion disposed on the housing, and a processing circuit coupled to the control portion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0164383 discloses a hand-worn controller consisting of a housing having a central opening sized to permit the controller to be worn as ring on the index finger of a human hand. A joystick lever projects outwardly from said housing and is positioned to be manipulated by the user's thumb. The joystick operates on or more control devices, such as switches or potentiometers, that produce control signals. A wireless communications device, such as a Bluetooth module, mounted in said housing transmits command signals to a remote utilization device which are indicative of the motion or position of said joystick lever.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0182547 discloses a wireless transceiver worn about the hand, the transceiver adapted to initiate an outbound telephone call on a compatible mobile telephone responsive to actuating a button on the transceiver for a predetermined interval, the outbound telephone call is placed to a predetermined emergency telephone number, the transceiver transmitting audio to the mobile telephone.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0293410 discloses an input device including a wearable ring shaped component that is supported on a finger and located between a finger tip and a knuckle of the wearer. The wearable component comprises a touch pad device that is located on an outward surface of the wearable ring shaped component. The touch pad device is contacted to provide an input command. The wearable component includes a transmitter to transmit the input command.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0146625 discloses a flexible ring that can be attached to a portable electronic device, or a case of a portable electronic device, to allow a user to insert their finger to hold the case. The flexible ring would be able to swivel, relative to the phone, for comfort for a user's finger, such as an index or ring finger, to easily slide through to help the user make and retain a good grip on the mobile device.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0185874 discloses a wearable device that includes a processor having memory and communicatively coupled to a plurality of display areas; and an orientation sensing module communicatively coupled to the processor to determine at least one of an orientation and a location of at least one of the plurality of display areas with respect to a point of view of a user; wherein the processor provides a function for at least one of the plurality of display areas based on the determined at least one of the orientation and the location of at least one of the plurality of display areas by the orientation sensing module.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0220109 discloses a wearable computing device (WCD) in the form of a ring that can be worn on the finger of a human user.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0277559 discloses a finger-ring-mounted touchscreen that includes a computer processor, wireless transceiver, and rechargeable power source; the ring is worn on a first finger receives an input from a second finger, selects one of a plurality of touch events associated with the input, and wirelessly transmits a command associated with the touch event to the external electronic device.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0373443 discloses a mobile communication device configured to be worn on an index finger of a user's hand. The device includes a case, a microphone, a switch, and a power source. The microphone and the switch are strategically located along a shape of the case so that as worn on the user's index finger and when the switch is activated by the thumb of the user's hand, the hand naturally cups about the microphone to form a barrier to ambient noise. Further, the microphone can readily be located near a corner of the user's mouth for optimal speech-receiving conditions and to provide more private audio input.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2016/0034742 discloses a ring-type terminal including a main body configured to be placed on and surround a user's finger and including an insertion region in which the finger is inserted; a fingerprint sensor provided on at least one region of an inner circumferential surface of the main body and configured to recognize a fingerprint of the finger; a guide module provided on the inner circumferential surface such that the finger comes in contact with the fingerprint sensing module while the finger is inserted in the insertion region; and a controller configured to execute a function based on the fingerprint sensed by the fingerprint sensing module.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2016/0104355 discloses an alarm module devices such as a wearable article including a base portion and an upper portion covering the base portion, wherein the base portion and the upper portion cooperating to define a compartment. The device can further include at least one acoustical transducer, and a printed circuit board (or other suitable activation circuitry) disposed in the compartment including circuitry for actuating the at least one acoustical transducer. The device can further include a power source in selective electrical communication with the at least one acoustical transducer by way of the printed circuit board.
French Patent No. 2648330, discloses an electronic system for counting rosary beads for Islamic prayers with means for memorizing and totaling the counts. The system includes a microcontroller having memory to compare various parameters; a display which visualizes the number of beads counted, the time, the date, and the alarm times; an audible element which is triggered as a function of the values introduced, and an entry interface which is compared with those counts memorized.
Brazil Patent No. 9907593 discloses a digital rosary device with a micro-controlled electronic chip. The device contains a recorded program to perform rosary functions which are controlled by intelligent command buttons.
Indonesia Patent No ID 0 000 798 S and WIPO Publication No. 2008/029380 disclose a digital tasbih ring that helps with daily activities. The ring is equipped with a tasbih counter, an indicator function for every-33 or every-100 time count during contemplation and 5-time praying reminder alarm, a praying-step counter for fasting month praying, a counter for more detailed praying activities, a compass, a Makkah-course, a digital clock, a stopwatch, a flashlight, and a digital audio player.
Indonesia Patent ID 0 000 826 S and WIPO Publication No. 2009/144689 disclose a digital tally counter for counting numbers individually as well as in groups to support religious activities, data collections, and inventories. The digital tally counter is equipped with a mini torch light, a mini projector, and a laser light. For counting operations, the digital tally counter has a push button for comfort to avoid finger fatigue and an infrared (IR) proximity sensor or close range detection sensor for counting in close range without touching the digital tally counter.
Indonesia Patent IDP 0000373335 B discloses a digital tally counter with a rubber stamp. The device is fitted to a user's finger for the purpose of counting number in multi-groups with the ability to stamp and count numbers at the same time to obtain thorough data collections for market segment surveys, inventories, laboratory works, and religious prayers. When not in use, the rubber stamp device can be transformed to a torch light and a laser light.
None of the prior art discloses a device that enhances and rectifies a user's learning capabilities, or “innovative method of learning”. The subject invention incorporates this method by allowing a user to study any type of subject by way of recording, listening, reviewing, and repeating what is being studied, the Fix-Smart™. For example, using the subject invention, a user can listen to a lecturer or read a book, and simultaneously take audio notes by recording the key points, then listening and reviewing by playback, and repeating them for easier memorization.
Furthermore, a user may incorporate this device into religious practices. For example, a Muslim user may use the subject invention to self-teach himself or herself by repetitively practicing from a pre-recorded Salah (Muslim ritual prayer), recording his or her own voice, and listening to the playback for memorization and making corrections on pronunciations. The subject invention also contains digital tally counters for doing Dhikr, or short prayers which are recited repetitively.
The subject invention will allow a user to carry out learning activities, religious activities, and counting activities with a small and practical device in the form of a finger ring. The device is not lost easily, is convenient to carry around everywhere, and is ready to use at any time.